


Minicat and H2oVanoss

by LunarRaven07



Category: Internet Personalities
Genre: H2OVanoss - Freeform, M/M, Mincat - Freeform, Warning of sexual jokes and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarRaven07/pseuds/LunarRaven07
Summary: Minicat and H2oVanoss fic request: Minicat and H2oVanoss double date that goes way too wrong way too fast and Vanoss and Tyler stress about it because "We planned this out so well, what the fuck" and in the end mini and delirious dont even care, they're just happy to be here with their boys?





	Minicat and H2oVanoss

Third person POV:

It was all going so well, but then it went so wrong. The day started like many others for Tyler and Evan; get out of bed, get breakfast, plan for date night with their partner. It was going to be perfect, until it happened.

Okay let's go back to the beginning, to how this all started...

Evan's POV:

Slowly I blink my eyes awake, feeling the warmth of the person beside me. My arms wrapped around the love of my life, my Delirious, as he cuddles into my chest. Smiling like an idiot I kiss his forehead, making him whine at the contact. Laughing quietly I unwrap my arms, gently trying to remove myself from Delirious as to not wake him up. It doesn't go as smoothly as I would've hoped, he just whines and latches onto me tighter. Refusing to let go. I almost groan in frustration before I see the smile he's trying to hide by burying his face into my chest. Smiling and laughing lightly I say "come on Del, I know you're awake" 

Whining and a tightening of arms is all the response I get. I sigh before smirking as a plan forms in my mind. Ever so slowly I place my head near Delirious's neck, my hot breath causing a shiver to run through the man in my arms "wakey, wakey Del. If you don't get up.. well..maybe I'll just have to persuade you" 

Then I bring my tongue down towards his neck, licking him slightly before sucking. A moan coming from his lips as he tries to push me away. I smirk as I bring my face back up, after I was finished that is, and was met by Delirious's flushed expression. "Fuck you, Evan" he breaths out, pulling away from me and sitting up. 

Taking a glance over what I caused, makes me laugh. Delirious's face becoming more flushed and embarrassed as he covers himself with the blankets. "You might want to take care of your little problem" I say smirking, as I get up and walk towards the bathroom so I can finally get ready for today. 

I hear a quiet voice call "Fucking hell.. Evan, come back~" I chuckle, ignoring my boyfriends plea and just close the bathroom door.

*pov change*  
(A few hours later)  
Tyler's POV: 

Mini and I were just finishing our late breakfast when my phone went off suddenly. I look apologetically towards Mini, but he just makes a shooing motion as be begins to pick up the plates. 

Groaning I look at the caller ID and sigh before picking up "Yo, Evan! What's up?" I say as I walk into another room.

"Shush..! Not so loud, Wildcat!" Evan hisses into the phone, I also hear a muffled "no, Del" and movement. Him most likely moving into a different room to escape from Delirious's eavesdropping.

"Sooo?" I ask again stretching the word out. 

"I was thinking, you know how Mini and Delirious talked before about a double date?" Evan starts

I hum in confirmation, remembering Mini complaining about never going on one before. "What about it?"

"Well.. I was thinking, why don't we do it? Double date; you and Mini, Delirious and I. It would make happy." Evan said sounding hesitant, like this wasn't something he really wanted to do. 

After thinking about it, I nod to myself. It was a decent idea, not like we haven't done similar things with each other. It was just never considered a double date by any of us. Realizing Evan couldn't see me I quickly say "sounds good, where were you planing to go?" 

"Uhh.." came the very intelligent reply. 

Bringing a hand to my face I just leave it there for a few seconds "don't fucking tell me you haven't thought more about this.."

"Well.." Evan starts

"God fucking damn it, Evan"

"Hey! To be perfectly honest, I didn't think you'd actually agree so I didn't plan ahead!" Evan tries to defend. 

"Not agree to something Mini's been talking about for months now?" I ask sarcastically 

"Shut up, Wildcat, and help me plan" Evan mutters. 

Deciding this wasn't the best conversation to have in the living room I move to my shared bedroom. Sitting on the bed I sigh and begin "well how about dinner? At like a stupidly fancy restaurant? I'm sure you and Delirious would love to dress up nice, you know just to take it off soon after" 

I smirk as I hear Evan stutter and not be able to form a complete sentence. It being stupidly easy to cause the pair to become embarrassed, just hint at the bed room activities. 

After minutes of listening to him being a stuttering mess I decide to speak again "or we could do something less fancy, like go to a movie and then a normal diner. Normal date night stuff." 

"No, we should do fancy.. I'd love to see Del take off- I mean.." I could just tell from the sound of his voice, Evan was blushing madly at letting that slip. 

I laugh loudly, wheezing as I couldn't breath properly. After calming down I say "okay Vanoss, I don't actually need to know of your other activities with Delirious. Keep it to yourself" 

"Fuck you.."

"Aw you wanna fuck me? How would Delirious feel about that?" I ask innocently

"What- that's- god damn it Tyler! Fuck off!" Evan shouts

Which just causes another laughing fit "fine, fine" I say noticing Mini peak through the door

Him mouthing 'who?' with a confused look on his face. I mouth back 'Vanoss' while smirking, which just causes Mini to shake his head with a smile. Him leaving the room shortly after.

"Okay, Evan. We'll go to that fancy dinner place. You get your wish to see Delirious all dressed up. Text me details. I have a plans with a certain guy in my house" I say

"Wear protection" Evan quickly says and ends the call. 

I stare at the phone as I move it from my ear, a smirk making its way onto my face as I throw it onto the bed. No more distractions for now, I got things to do.

*pov change*  
(hours later)  
Delirious's POV:

"Evan~ why are we dressed all fancy?" I ask as I look out the car window, seeing all the night lights fly by. Not recognizing the area. 

"It's a secret~" Evan responds teasingly "just be happy I'm not making you wear a blind fold"

A blush appears on my face at the mention of that, remembering things not needing to be remembered. I shift in my seat uncomfortable, turning to look at Vanoss as he drives. Seeing that annoying smirk on his face, he knows what he did, causes me to cross my arms and frown. 

"Aw come on Del, don't be like that" Evan says as he looks sideways at me. 

I just turn away going back to watching the lights, ignoring the way his laugh causes butterflies to fill my stomach. 

Soon later we pull up towards this really fancy looking building, parking in the front. Nervousness flows through my veins as I quickly turn my face to Evan. "Evan?" I ask

"It won't be so bad, Del. Let's go, there's a surprise waiting" Evan says getting out of the car. 

Sighing I quickly make my way out as well, latching onto Evan as we walk towards the intimidating building. My nerves only calming, my death grip loosening, as my eyes land on the booth we were walking to. Wildcat and Mini already sitting there waiting. Mini easily talking excitedly to Tyler, nearly bouncing in his seat. 

"Tyler! Mini!" I greet while taking a seat, dragging Evan into the seat beside me. 

"Delirious! Long time no see, finally decided to show yourself to someone other than Vanoss?" Mini asks jokingly with a smile

I laugh and nod "you and Tyler finally decide to take a break and join us for dinner?" I raise my eyebrow as Mini turns red and Tyler looks away. 

I glance to my left at Evan and see him holding back his laughter, easily knowing what I hinted at. 

"Delirious shut up, it's not like you and Evan won't be going at it tonight. Not with you dressed like that" Tyler says as he turns back to face us, a smirk on his face. 

I quickly hid my face in the menu, hiding my growing blush, as Evan chokes on the water he was drinking. Mini just laughs, only calming down as the waiter comes towards our table. 

"More water gentlemen?" the waiter asks politely holding a pitcher filled with water. 

"Huh? Oh yes, thank you" Evan says handing him his glass. 

I notice a strain in the waiters smile as he takes the glass from Evan's hand. I tilt my head slightly confused as I watch him fill the glass to the top with water. It happened almost to fast for me to notice, the bastard tipping the glass ever so slightly so when he'd place it down it would fall. Water spilt everywhere, Evan making a sound of surprise as his clothes got soaked. "Oh I'm so sorry! Let me go get you a towel!" the bitch of a waiter said before rushing off. 

I grabbed my napkin and handed it to Evan as he tried to dry his clothes even a slightest bit. Mini trying to stop the water from getting on him and everywhere else. Tyler just sat there wide eyed at what happened before getting mad. Angrily yelling at the waiter as he came back with towels. My own anger almost getting the better of me, but I focused on Evan. Him obviously being upset, thinking tonight somehow got ruined because of him. Not the fucker that actually caused this. After awhile a manager came over and apologized on behalf of the bastard, Mini having to calm Wildcat down when he didn't seem finished yelling yet. 

"Fuck that bitch!" Tyler yelled finally sitting down again. 

"Tyler, you weren't even the one to get drenched in water. Calm down." Mini said to him before turning to Evan "you okay?"

Evan just sighed and nodded his head, giving up on getting completely dry.

"Hey, it fine Evan. It's not your fault" I say taking hold of one of his hands, rubbing circles on it with my thumb trying to get him to relax. 

"Fucking right it's not. That bitch did that on purpose. Don't even try to defend the fucker, Delirious saw it too" Tyler said as Mini started to say something but stopped looking at me for confirmation, I just nod. 

"How about we go some place else? Cool off. A park sounds nice, right Delirious?" Mini asks looking pointedly at me. 

I don't even think about it as I nod "yeah! Let's get out of this place! Let's go take over the swing set!" 

Which causes Evan to chuckle at my childishness, I smile happily as his mood brightens again. "Sure, Del. What do say Wildcat?" Evan asks turning to Tyler. 

"Fine, whatever." He answers, his arms crossed. 

Mini just rolls his eyes as he gets up, pulling Tyler along with him "You know it'll be fun. Still the only one that can complain is Evan and he seems cool with the idea"

Which was true, Evan was already out of his seat fixing his clothes a little better and offering me his arm. Causing me to laugh at his excitement to ditch this place as I take up his offer. 

As Tyler looks at us a small smile appears and says "yeah it won't be so bad. Let's get going" him grabbing Mini's hand and walking to the door. Me and Evan following right behind them.


End file.
